


Done Right

by Pansychic27213



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: An OLD attempt at character interpretation, Back in the good times, Before the agony and angst, Fluff, Gen, No Plot, Tony is a nerdy dork, Tony is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansychic27213/pseuds/Pansychic27213
Summary: When the Avengers move into their new tower (just after the first Avengers), Steve tries to get to know Tony, and is surprised by what he finds.This was written a long time ago, before the agony we know today.





	Done Right

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Written: Sometime in 2015, but I never published it for some reason?

**Done Right**

 

-{[(-)]}-

 

It had been a few rocky weeks after the Battle of Manhattan. For saving the world, the Avenger were required to do anything, of course. There were all kinds of normal  _human_  contractors and companies that could take care of the damage. Stark was happy to pay for property damage as best he could, and the other Avengers helped where they were able. But this wasn't actually a job for the Avengers, so they left the situation well enough alone.

 

Steve had struggled to settle into his new life. After emerging from the ice, he'd been given a nice apartment from SHIELD, but it was in one of the buildings that had been destroyed. Then Stark had come along and offered to house all of the Avengers, proving Steve wrong about him once again.

 

Steve wasn't sure if the quirky brunette was being nice just to get back at him or if he was genuinely being nice, but he knew Stark deserved some respect for saving Manhattan and the world. Natasha and Clint were tired of their shabby SHIELD quarters, Bruce was tired of constantly traveling, and Jane was tired of Thor crashing on her couch. So when the other Avengers took up residency in the newly repaired Stark Tower, Steve felt pressured to do the same.

 

(If the blonde was honest with himself, he was tired of being lonely in this new world.)

 

For weeks, months, almost half a year after the Battle of Manhattan, Steve had stayed in Stark Tower and settled into a routine with the other Avengers. They weren't bad people to live with, and since they were on a team, he was happy to get to know them better. He knew about Thor's intense love for poptarts and never-ending forgiveness and adventurous tales of battle, Natasha's desire to put vodka in her cereal and happiness with new guns and deep competitive streak on Wii games, Stark's love-hate relationship with food and cute relationship with his bots and his work-casual relationship with Miss Potts. Heck, Steve even knew that Clint may or may not be married!

 

But despite learning these things and generally bonding with his teammates, Steve never again seemed to feel that same respect he held for Stark when he flew the nuke into that portal. Stark may be an interesting character, but sometimes his behavior was still pretty crappy and he gave the entire team bad PR. For once in his life, Steve couldn't seem to scrounge up the same respect he had always held others with.

 

There was just something about Stark that was holding back Steve's trust and respect.

 

-{[(•)]}-

 

Steve remembered back when he first saw Howard. The man was a brilliant scientist, and he had immediately earned the blonde's respect with his flying car. The car had crashed a few moments later, but it's been okay with Steve because he'd even made it  _fly_  in the first place!

 

Dr. Erskine had been brilliant too of course. And he was the one who helped Steve get the large, muscular body he'd been able to use to help so many people. He had a place of respect in Steve's life as well.

 

But Tony... Tony was brilliant, yes. Beyond brilliant. Yet, there was something Howard and Dr. Erskine had that Steve just clicked with. Maybe it was their charming, positive attitudes? Not that Tony wasn't charming, but his charm was just so different than there's had been. And his attitude never seemed very positive from what Steve had seen, though that wasn't much to go off. Steve really only saw Tony after a battle or a work binge...

 

When the blue eyed man came to this thought, he knew he had to spend even more time with Stark. He was determined to find a way to respect this man!

 

-{[(•)]}-

 

"May I come in?" Steve knocked politely on the metallic doorframe of Stark's lab. No, Tony. The first part of respecting someone was respecting the name their mother gave them!

 

"What?" Tony looked up from the inside of an Ironman suit, banging his head on the piece above him. "Ow!" He stumbled back, tripping over a stray wrench. "Oof!" He landed flat on his behind, laughing good-naturedly at his own clumsiness. "Oh, hey, Cap. Sure, come on in! Don't mind me. Just busy making a fool of myself."

 

"What are you... What are you working on?" The blonde ventured.

 

"Hmm? Oh this? I wanted to design a suit that could- where did I leave that part?- work underwater long enough- oh, there it is- for me to fight ocean monsters and stuff! I mean, we've already fought aliens and wizards and wild Asgardian beasts. Whose to say we won't fight sea monsters next?! Always good to be prepared, right, Boy Scout?" The brunette turned to Steve finally. The blonde nodded with an amused smiled. He quietly settled on the edge of the couch to watch Tony work. "Right! That's what I was thinking, anyway, and it would be really cool to have an underwater suit besides that, because it's just awesome, you know? Wait, I need this..." The energetic man picked up a box of metal parts and tools and carried it across the lab. "I mean, if you want something done right, you can always do it yourself!"

 

Steve's head unconsciously tilted in confusion. "I heard that phrase in a movie once. Isn't it supposed to be negative? After the villain's goon fails at doing something, the villain storms over and says 'If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself'?"

 

"Well, technically, that's the way people use it. Why ask someone else to do something first when you know you can do it just as well or better? That's just lazy talk. So, if you want something done right, you  _can_  always do it yourself. Most of the things I do are unnecessary I guess, so I can do them but I don't have to. Can in a choice word, my friend." As the brunette chattered endlessly away while working, Steve pondered what he had said and decided he could begrudge the man some respect for such a 'can do', 'do it yourself' attitude.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this to try and interpret Steve and Tony's characters, but now I just remember it fondly as a cute one-shot.
> 
> QUESTION OF THE UPDATE: What do you think of 'if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself'? Does it have positive or negative connotations for you? Other than Thanos...
> 
> ;-;


End file.
